


you're a nasty wasty skunk

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Group chat, group shenanigans, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: you're a mean one, mr. grinch
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Kudos: 58





	you're a nasty wasty skunk

**Author's Note:**

> yea man idk wwww

Dec. 19, 2019

Never gonna give Ladybug up. Never gonna let Ladybug down. 

Dec. 19, 2019 13:21

A wild feral asshole appeared.

Dec. 19, 2019 13:24

Welcome, DJ BUBBLER. We hope you brought pizza.

Dec 19, 2019 13:27

Queen Bitch is here, as the prophecy foretold.

Dec 19, 2019 13:45

_____

nickname changes:

_Ladybug#5682_ >> **why**

_feral asshole#0333_ >> **you know like, nya? :3c**

_DJ BUBBLER#4006_ >> **shell on, shell off**

_Queen Bitch#1111_ >> **the best**

_Ladyblog#4213_ >> **what does the fox say?**

* * *

Server name: MIRACULOUS, SIMPLY THE BEST. 

13:51

**what does the fox say?**

EVERYONE PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR?

**why**

_A L Y A_

i love you and your ideas but this???? no

also **@ you know like, nya? :3c** can you change your nickname im embarrassed just seeing u

**you know like, nya? :3c**

i'm being my true self, buginette 😢

if u don't love me at my best you don't deserve me at my worst

**shell on, shell off**

isnt that like

the other way around

**you know like, nya? :3c**

nah

definitely said it rite

**what does the fox say?**

SHHH sunshine ur a treasure w or w/o the mask

we luv u just the way u r

**you know like, nya? :3c**

at least alya appreciates me uwu

**the best**

how do i block adrien from this chat

_**NO UWUS BITCH** _

**you know like, nya? :3c**

_I'LL UWU WHENEVER I FUCKING WANT_

**why**

i m gonna just leave this server

nino how do i leave

**shell on, shell off**

no

**you know like, nya? :3c**

:( buginette :(

mari love me :((((

_MARIIIIIIII_

**why**

UGH

SHUT UP

FINE I WONT LEAVE

**the best**

haha whipped

**why**

LITERALLY _SHUT THE FUCK UP_

**what does the fox say?**

WE CAN TEASE MARI LATER

RN WE GOT MORE IMPT. SHUT TO DISCUSS

**the best**

shut

**shell on, shell off**

shut

**why**

shut

**you know like, nya? :3c**

shut

**what does the fox say?**

STFU ALL OF YOU

n e ways!!!!!! we need to discuss what were gonna do for this years party......... sunshine cant join us because of his asshole father :/

**why**

youre a mean one, mr. binch

(server name changed to "down with mr. binch") 

**you know like, nya? :3c**

OMG

MARI FSJSJZJXNDDNNF

I LOVE IT

IT'S HIM

**shell on, shell off**

if we could kidnap u w/o some kinda political mess happening, we would do it in a heartbeat bro

you know that rigjt

**you know like, nya? :3c**

I know ❤️🧡💛💚🖤

you guys are the best!!!!

**the best**

maybe we coukd have the party at the hotel?

i could talk to daddy about it

**what does the fox say?**

hey thats a good idea

but

🤔

how Are we gonna deal with mr. binch

**why**

do you think if i pray to tikki hard enough she can make some kinda karma work

**you know like, nya? :3c**

if i pray to plagg he'll just snort at me

believe me ive asked him to just........ influence some stuff so i dknt have to do it but hes like 😴

**what does the fox say?**

smh plagg 😒

**why**

🤔

hey adrien is your dad allergic to something like... idk.... macha or belgian chocolate or something....

**you know like, nya? :3c**

iirc he cant handle passionfruit makes him sick

why do you

OH OH OH

OH MY GOD

MILADY

MARI

OH MY GOD

AJXJNSNCNNDSMFKFKRKDL

**why**

😏

**what does the fox say?**

HOLY SHIUT GIRL

YES

**shell on, shell off**

OH MY GOD

IF YOU MAKE THIS WORK

YOU'LL BE THE BEST

**the best**

HOW ARE YOU GONNA PULL IT OFF

**why**

HEHE.

YOU'LL SEE.

GIVE ME HALF AN HOUR

**you know like, nya? :3c**

MARI

OH MY GOD

_SHES GONE_

**the best**

PROBS ON HER WAY THERE

**what does the fox say?**

SHES GONNA DO IT

THE ABSOLUTE MADLAD

**shell on, shell off**

GOD DAMN!

GO LADYBUG!

14:21

**you know like, nya? :3c**

mari dhsbxbcbdndndn

MARI

**@ why**

I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU

OH MY GOD

**why**

😘😘😘

**the best**

WHAT DID YOU DO

**what does the fox say?**

SUNSHINE WHAT DID SHE DO AKDJDNNDNDNFND

**shell on, shell off**

IM STILL LAUFGHFIFNDNDN

**the best**

WHAT WHAT WHABT WHAT

**what does the fox say?**

TELL US U ASSHOLES **@ why @you know like, nya? :3c @shell on, shell off**

**you know like, nya? :3c**

IDK HOW SHE KNEW OF HIS SECRET PEACH CROISSANT STASH

I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD ONE!!!! FJSXNNCFS

MY STOMACH HUTRTS FORMM LAUGH IGN OG MGOD

**the best**

OMG

JXJSNNXNSANMSM

**what does the fox say?**

MARI I LOVE U

**you know like, nya? :3c**

MY SCHEDULE FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK?? 

DOWN THE DRAIN

JUST LIKE MY FATHER'S SHIT CBXNSNSNNSNA

**why**

YEAH

THATS RIGHT BITCH

**the best**

THATS SO GROSS IM AKCNNDSNDN

**shell on, shell off**

IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO BUY ME A LUNG ADRIEN IM GONNA LSOE MINE FROM FUCKRIGNG HWOLUIGN

**why**

MERRY CHRISTMAS 

MR. BINCH

♡

**you know like, nya? :3c**

I LOVE YOY

MARI ME

**why**

HELLA


End file.
